Do You Remember Me
by RyuChan444
Summary: When Ayame is in trouble, who will come to save her? AyameKouga
1. Prolouge

Do You Remember Me?  
  
By: Laura Ann  
  
Prologue  
  
Ayame was walking though the forest in the middle of the night, and was getting a little   
  
tired. Ayame stopped at a little stream in the forest, and decided to rest there for the   
  
night. She walked over to the little stream and sat down cross-legged and sighed as she   
  
looked up to the moon.  
  
"I wonder if Kouga still remembers me? Ever since he met Kagome, he's forgotten a lot about  
  
me."  
  
Ayame looked back down to the stream and at the fish swimming in it. She stood up and turned  
  
to the forest to gathering wood to make a campfire. As soon as Ayame started picking up wood  
  
she heard move in the tree above her. She froze when she heard the noise and slowly turned   
  
her head to see what was in the tree. She didn't see anything, so she continued picking up wood. When she heard the noise again, she stopped in her tracks and spun around quickly and started to get a little frustated about the whole thing.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ayame shouted out.  
  
As soon as the creatue came out of the tree, Ayame jumped back and landed on a rock and gasped at the sight of the one who was spying on her. 


	2. Attack

Chapter One: Attack  
  
Ayame gasped as she saw the one who was spying on her and put her fists in front of her to defend herself.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ayame called out as the demon took a few steps closer to her.  
  
"I am Kagura, the wind sorceress." Kagura said as she held her fan in front of her face.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ayame said as she lowered her fists.  
  
"Ha, I don't want anything from you. Naraku is the one who wants something from you." Kagura said as she brought her fan to the side and tilted it.  
  
Kagura then swung the fan and blades of wind started hurling towards Ayame. Ayame put her arms in front of her to defend herself, but wasn't able to block the major blow.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"   
  
Ayame fell to the ground and could barely move. Her scream was so loud that it could be heard from anywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Ginta asked.  
  
"I don't know, what do you think?" Hakkaka asked back.  
  
'I wonder if that was...no it can't be..., can it?' Kouga wondered. Kouga turned around and started walking into the forest.  
  
"Kouga, where are you going?" Ginta asked.  
  
"I going to see who that was. You two stay here." Kouga said as he sped off into the forest.  
  
"You don't think that..." Ginta asked again.  
  
"Nah, it can't be...could it?" Hakkaka asked back.  
  
'If it's really her, then I may be in big trouble. She'll probably just want to keep on asking questions about me and Kagome.' Kouga was wondering if Ayame was really in trouble and just fooling around. Kouga was even wondering if she would still be wondering about Kagome.  
  
"If it really is you, Ayame, then you better be unconscious so that way would won't know who saved you." Kouga mummbled to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"You...you..." Ayame gasped out weakily.  
  
"You shut your mouth. Your too weak to keep up in the battle. And I thought that you would show more effort." Kagura laughed out, and putting her fan in front of her face again.  
  
Ayame tried to left herself back to her feet, but could only make it to her knees. She turned to see Kagura about to unleash another attack. Before Kagura could attack, someone jumped in front her and kicked Kagura in the stomach.  
  
Kagura fell back unconsciously and landed in the little stream where Ayame decided to make camp. Ayame looked up to the one who saved her life and found Kouga, starring right back at her. 


	3. Feeling Sorry

Chapter Two: Feeling Sorry  
  
"Kouga?" Ayame said as she tried to stand up.  
  
"What were you doing in a fight with Kagura?" Kouga asked as he took a few steps closer to Ayame.  
  
"She just came out of nowhere." Ayame said as she finally got to her feet.  
  
Kouga walked a little closer to Ayame and tried to help up walk back to the camp that she had set up. Kouga picked Ayame up when they were only half way to the camp and began to wonder about what he was doing. 'Man, I hope that Ayame doesn't get the wrong idea. I still love Kagome. I just came here because she was in trouble.'  
  
"Huh?" Kouga said quietly as he realized that Ayame was asleep.  
  
As Kouga listened to soft breathing that belonged to Ayame, Kouga started to daze off about what was going on between him and Ayame. Kouga gently placed Ayame against a tree, without waking her up. Kouga was about to walk away until he heard a soft moan coming from Ayame. He turned around and looked at her sleeping form slowly starting to wake up.  
  
'Oh man, now how am I going to get away from her?' Kouga started walking back towards Ayame and sat down next to her saying that she should get some sleep.  
  
"But Kouga, I'm not tired." Ayame said trying to stand up.  
  
"Then try to go to sleep, even if you're not tired." Kouga said looking down to the stream.  
  
Ayame looked at Kouga and then turned to the ground to think about what to do now that Kouga was sitting next to her. Ayame looked up to the moon and said softly, "Kouga, if you want to leave, then leave. You don't have to stay with me." Kouga looked at Ayame a little shocked and then noticed that Ayame was crying.  
  
"Ayame, your hurt and I can't just leave you here all alone. Besides, I will not abondon another wolf demon that is in need of help." Kouga said as he turned to the river trying make sure that Ayame didn't get the wrong idea.  
  
"But..., I thought that you love Kagome and that you would want to be with her instead of me." Ayame said as she looked down to the ground.  
  
'Kagome...Ayame...I've already decided but seeing Ayame in this position, I feel as if I should take care of her, well she is kinda...wait, what am I talking about! I love Kagome! Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!! NOT AYAME!!' Kouga thought as he began to walk to the river.  
  
"Kouga?" Ayame said as she watched Kouga walk into the water.  
  
"You go to sleep. I'll catch some fish for us to eat in the morning." Kouga said as he started to catch the first fish that came into view.  
  
Ayame did just as Kouga said this time and leaned against the tree, knowing that Kouga wouldn't abandon her. Kouga had already caught at least twenty-six fish and stopped to look at the sleeping form that easily resembled Ayame. 'Ayame...why do I feel so sorry for you when I don't want to be with you or even know that you exist?'   
  
Kouga caught a few more fish and then decided to make a fire to keep Ayame and him warm. Kouga heard something in the bushes. Kouga stood still for a second and sniffed the air. Kouga relax when he recognized the scent and returned to making the fire.  
  
"Kouga! Where were you?" Hakkaka called out.  
  
"SHH! Ayame's asleep." Kouga whispered as Hakkaka and Ginta walked over to the fire Kouga had finished making.  
  
"Is that?" Ginta whispered.  
  
"Yes, but be quiet. In the morning she will be better and we'll be able to go back on our journey." Kouga said as he looked over to Ayame. 'I don't know this, but I just got to get away from Ayame without breaking her heart.'Kouga stood back up as the fire rose, and walked over to the tree where Ayame was and sat down next to her.  
  
Hakkaka just starred at first and then turned over to Ginta. "Hey, ya don't think that Kouga-" "likes her? I think he does." While, Hakkaka and Ginta were still whispering to each other about Kouga and Ayame, Kouga glared at them saying, "Shut your mouths."   
  
Hakkaka and Ginta quickly shut their mouths and then looked up to the night sky showing that they were doing nothing wrong. Kouga slowly turned back to Ayame still sleeping next to him and tried his best not to even think of her. 'Ayame..., by tomorrow morning, you better not try to hold us back. I don't want to be around you. I just don't like you the way I used to, and I never will..., at least I don't think I will.'  
  
Kouga shrudded at the thought of him thinking of starting to love Ayame again. Kouga then turned his head to the side so he wouldn't be looking at Ayame. Kouga closed his eyes shortly afterwards and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Change of Thought

Demongirl6381: Yeah, I agree. At least Kouga realizes his love in this chapter. ^_^  
  
kawaii28: Hopefully, people will make more Kouga/Ayame stories when the Ayame episodes are shown on TV.   
  
KagomeHigurashi66: I'm glad that you like this story! By far, this story is the most popular out of all my stories. I guess it's because it's about Kouga and Ayame and some my other stories are of Sesshomaru. But anyways, I hope that you like this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Change of Thought  
  
Ayame woke up the next morning, with her eyes still closed, feeling something soft by her side. Ayame's eyes snapped open as she instantly knew that it was the fur from Kouga's armor. She shifted to the side and saw Kouga's tail gently wrapped around her arm. She tried to get Kouga's tail off of her, but it just tightened its hold on her. Ayame started to blush a little but continued to try and get Kouga's tail off of her, but the more she pulled, the more Kouga's tail would tighten it's hold.  
  
"Great, Kouga hates me and if he wakes up and finds his tail on my arm, then he'll get the wrong idea and start yelling at me." Ayame whispered.  
  
Kouga slowly opened eyes. Seeing how close Ayame was to him, he almost jumped in shock.  
  
"W-What are you doing here, Ayame?" Kouga asked, sounding a little out of breath. Ayame slowly scooted away from Kouga saying, "I'm sorry, but when I woke up, your tail was wrapped around my arm."  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that?" Kouga said angrliy.  
  
"It's the truth, Kouga! I would never lie to you!" Ayame nearly cried out.  
  
Kouga got a little confused look on his face when Ayame had told him that she would never 'lie' to him and felt a little bit less tense than before. As Ayame stood up and walked over to the river, Kouga didn't feel right. He felt as if something that was very important to him just disappeared.  
  
It took a while for Kouga to realized just exactly what was missing, he found that it was really Ayame. Even though he deicated his life to Kagome, he felt that he should be with Ayame instead. Althought, Kouga already knew that Kagome didn't love him, she just liked him, and for that, Kouga decided to break his vow towards Kagome.  
  
While Kouga was still thinking about how to tell Kagome about what he just decided and to tell Ayame what he started to feel, Ginta and Hakkaku watched to the ni ookame youkai in confusion.  
  
"Hakkaku, why is Kouga acting strange, espeacially around Ayame?" Ginta asked, keeping his eye on Kouga.  
  
"Maybe because he's starting to feel a little differently around Ayame." Hakkaku said, keeping his eyes on Ayame.  
  
"Demo, Kouga said that he loved Kagome and only Kagome, how can he just forgot about her?" Ginta said, turning to face Hakkaku.  
  
"Ano, how am I supposed to know what's going on is Kouga's head."  
  
"Ano, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayame could feel Kouga staring at her as she sat by the riverbank and blushed a little. Even though she had her back facing him, she still blushed and gave a slight shiver. 'Why....why is Kouga staring at me? Is he angry at me for what happened earlier? Or is it about something else?' The more Ayame began to wonder, the more uncomfortable she felt with Kouga just staring at her.   
  
As Ayame watched the fish in the river swiftly swim by, she could've sworn that she smelt something familar to her. It was faint, but she could eaily make out the scent.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga had decided to keep the promise that he had made to Ayame and be her mate when he smelt that same scent Ayame smelt. He stood up and sniffed the air.   
  
"Kagura." Kouga whispered.  
  
"Kagura?" Ayame asked, walking to Kouga's side.  
  
"The one that attacked you last night. She's coming back to get you."  
  
"Why does she want me?" Ayame asked with a scent of worry.  
  
"That I do not know, but I won't let her hurt you. Not now, not never." Kouga said as he gave a small growl.  
  
Ayame wasn't sure why Kouga had suddenly cared so much for her now, but she felt a little bit happy to know that Kouga cared for her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. '...I'm glad Kouga remembers his promise...'  
  
ni= two  
  
ookame= wolf  
  
youkai= demon  
  
ano= well 


End file.
